


Somebody to Love

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 0 to a 100 really quickly, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Innuendo, Kissing, Lavender Tea, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Random & Short, Sudden Kissing, also sudden declaration of love, i just wanted them to kiss, my life is already ruined, seriously, tbf its been building for how many years now?, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Realizations in both a coffee shop and doorway, sheltered from rain.POV Aziraphale.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written and finished this right now, 3:34 AM. There are probably some glaring errors and sleep deprived weirdness, but I wanted to write something for this fandom-
> 
> here I flippin am.
> 
> This is my first fic for these two, so I'm still a wee bit rusty, please forgive.
> 
> And hopefully you enjoy :D

Aziraphale hums softly to himself as he shuffles forwards awkwardly in the line leading up to the counter where a bright young woman is taking drink orders.

The Angel had noticed that with all of the excitement (if you could call it that) of the now averted Apocalypse, he hadn’t realized that a new coffee shop had opened up a little walk from his beloved bookstore.

While he wasn’t one to really enjoy coffee all that much, he had thought it worth while to pop in and see what they had to offer, and seeing that it was a Sunday afternoon, it wasn’t overly crowded.

He had sighed in relief as soon as he saw the menu and read a few options for tea and a few exotic brews at that.

He’s in fact so caught up in his mundane excitement, he doesn’t notice a new presence behind him before it’s too late.

‘’Hello Angel.’’, a voice murmurs next to his ear, just as the overpowering scent of Demon clouds his senses.

Aziraphale feels that if he were human, his heart would surely have skipped a beat.

Out of surprise.

Skipped a beat out of surprise.

‘’Oh! Hello there Crowley, how are you today?’’

The Angel can warrant a guess as to how Crowley is, having only seen the Demon yesterday. In fact ever since Adam had set things right and Crowley and him had pulled their little switch, the Demon has been visiting him an awful lot lately.

Not that Aziraphale is complaining, he likes having Crowley around. 

He just doesn’t quite know how to act around him, which puzzles him to no end as he usually has no problem with being around Crowley.

But, everything is different now.

‘’Ah y’know, same as usual. Bored, so I came looking for you. Speaking of which- where are we and why?’’

A warm feeling bloomed in Aziraphale’s chest at the knowledge that Crowley had come looking for him in his usual fit of unrest. 

‘’At a coffee shop! As for why, it opened recently and I wanted to see what they have and all that.’’

He pauses.

‘’I can hear you pouting, you don’t have to order something for yourself, you know.’’

Finally he turns around to face Crowley and sure enough the Demon is slouched over (when is he not) with an unimpressed look on his angular features.

Crowley meets his gaze, though it’s difficult to tell behind the tinted lenses of the sunglasses he always wears. Aziraphale sometimes wishes he wouldn’t as the Angel frankly adores Crowley’s reptilian eyes, making the Demon look all the more cunning than he already is.

He’s rather afraid to tell Crowley that, but he keeps meaning to. Perhaps today is the day.

‘’Yeah, I know that. What are you thinking of ordering?’’, Crowley retorts, though Aziraphale knows him well enough at this point to note the lack of heat behind the Demon’s words.

‘’Well I was thinking about something a bit more exciting, like a mixed fruit brew, but the lavender tea is sounding all the more refreshing now that I think about it more. Besides-‘’

Aziaraphale pauses and leans in a bit to whisper and oh, he wishes he hadn’t done that, as Crowley had leaned forward too with that smirk on his face that would only be irritating on some other face, but looks almost too amazing on Crowley’s.

Aziraphale’s throat constricts slightly.

‘’Besides...?’’, Crowley drawls with amusement and Aziraphale huffs out a nervous laugh.

‘’R-Right, yes, besides. It’s always good to rate a place based on how good the simpler things are, rather than the fancy ones. That way if it’s good, you can upgrade the next time you visit.’’, Aziraphale finishes with a grin and a non-descript hand gesture.

‘’Hmm, rather strategic Angel. I’m impressed and now’s the time for you to test how good the simple stuff is.’’. Crowley says, cocking his head to the freed up counter.

‘’Ah! Yes I believe so, now- are you ordering anything?’’

.·•·•·•·•·•·•·.

Crowley did end up ordering something (the same as Aziraphale. He was curious.) and now both Angel and Demon are seated at one of the booths next to the large windows.

Crowley has taken up people watching, while Aziraphale watches him.

At first it was just inquiring, a errant wondering at what the Demon might be up to.

An then it somehow turns into Aziraphale soaking in the sight of a sun drenched Crowley, gazing at the way the soft rays filtered through the Demon’s rusty hair. The sun bringin out a deeper shade, which Aziraphale likens to a merlot colour – rich and red.

Crowley is basking in the heat, another one of his serpentine quirks that Aziraphale finds himself endlessly endeared to. His neck craned in a way that exposes quite a bit of skin to the outside world, his all black outfit most likely chosen to retain the heat.

_He absolutely adores Crowley.  
_

And with that startling (not really) revelation, Crowley turns towards him, with not a care in the world present on his face (though Aziraphale knows how much the Demon truly cares) and smiles lazily.

‘’The simple stuff not good, Angel?’’

‘’Erm, it’s a bit weak.’’

Crowley chuckles deeply and takes a swig of his own tea, grimacing in agreement.

.·•·•·•·•·•·•·.

Even with his acceptance of a long known fact (his feelings for Crowley) they stayed at the shop until closing time. 

And while Aziraphale always enjoys their meetings, this one had been especially lovely as Crowley seemed more focused on their conversation and seemed to pay more attention to Aziraphale’s admittedly bizarre customer anecdotes.

Not that he wasn’t in the past, but it seemed more intense today.

‘’Do you think she might’ve acted different if she knew you were an Angel?’’, Crowley muses as they trudge through the muddy sidewalk that is starting to gather the rain that had started to fall a few minutes back.

Aziraphale squints through the droplets, picturing the sour woman they were currently discussing and one that had been pain on his side for a rather long while.

‘’Honestly, I don’t think so.’’, he admits, delighting in the unattractive snort he gets in reply.

A roll of thunder sounds above them and Aziraphale really wishes he had brought an umbrella, as miracling one is something he’s still hesitant about.

Finally his bookstore comes into view, shrouded by the night and the light mist.

By now both of them are soaking wet and Aziraphale figures he should do the polite thing and invite Crowley in, seeing that the Demon is beginning to resemble a really gangly, wet cat.

‘’Would you care to come inside? It’s much warmer and better yet, closer!’’, he enthuses with a grin.

Crowley is silent for a second as the rain continues to splatter around them, before he nods and they walk over the street briskly to seek cover in the bookstore doorway.

Aziraphale reaches for his keys, when Crowley places a cold hand on top of his. 

The Angel sucks in a small breath, a question dying on his lips as Crowley slowly presses him against the door, moulding their bodies together. Aziraphale’s eyes widen as the Demon presses even closer and braces his hands against the door Aziraphale finds himself trapped against.

Crowley’s face is close to his, so close that every shallow breath the Demon exhales ghosts over Aziraphale’s mouth gently.

‘’Angel?.’’, Crowley breathes out.

Aziraphale wonders if perhaps that tea wasn’t quite lavender and perhaps another alternative entirely.  
He decides to answer anyway.

‘’Yes, Crowley?’’

The Demon breathes in slowly and Aziraphale realizes belatedly that Crowley’s eyes are bared to him.

‘’I’m going to ask this once and if your answer is no, we never have to speak of it again.’’, Crowley explains shakily and all Aziraphale can do is nod at this point.

Something has been building up to this moment, since the very first time they met in Eden where Aziraphale had shielded the very Demon that holds him so closely now, from the ancestor of the rain that crashes into puddles around them.

They are two pieces of a different puzzle that still seemed to fit together so perfectly despite everything, all the contradictions and broken rules. 

They are ineffable.

‘’Do you- do you love me? Like romantic, relationshippy, I want to have nasty sex with you for the rest of my life, love me?’’, Crowley says, smooth confidence replaced with a jumpy sort of panic, like he’s prepared to fly away at any second.

Which Aziraphale wasn’t going to allow, just as soon as his soul stops feeling like it’s on fire in the best possible way.

He doesn’t quite have the words to describe how much he does in fact love Crowley so deeply it hurts to even try and fathom, so he settles for nodding once more and then surging up to kiss his Demon.

Crowley’s hands, which were on the door before, now scramble around to grip tightly at Aziraphale’s hair. 

Aziraphale doesn’t even know what sound escapes him at that action, but it’s soon replaced with a soft whimper as Crowley tilts his head for a more comfortable angle.  
The Demon’s mouth is hot and passionate, though with a more frantic edge than Aziraphale would’ve imagined. In fact Aziraphale quickly notices Crowley shaking softly all around and quickly breaks off the kiss.

‘’C-Crowley. I love you, it’s alright. Oh, I really do.’’, he whispers desperately, hands situated delicately on Crowley’s jawline.

‘’I know Angel, I gathered. I-I just...’’, for once Crowley is speechless and Aziraphale can relate in all honesty.

‘’Perhaps it’s the cold.’’, he suggests weakly, before collapsing into Crowley’s slender frame with a delirious chuckle.

Crowley hums seriously for a second before giving into his own joyful laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say they weren't cold for much longer.
> 
> (Why did I just type that)


End file.
